Rose Gold
by baroq
Summary: Kyoko Kirigiri and Shuichi Saihara find evidence that leads Phoenix Wright to another victory.


Detective Dick Gumshoe looked at the students in front of him.

"No offence pal, but you both look... young. You should leave this to the professionals" He said and tried to scoot them off.

"I have permits to do any and all kind of detective work. Ask about any papers and I will have them." The girl said. The boy with him was quiet and looked at him under his cap. "He is also a detective. Don't underestimate us because we're still in high school" She continued.

"Sure... Can I at least get your names? My name is Dick Gumshoe" He said and raised his hand to the youngsters.

"Kyoko Kirigiri" She said and shook hands.

"Shuichi Saihara... Nice to meet you" The boy said softly.

"You just got here, so I'm explaining the case to you. The victim here died violently. As you can see, he is unrecognizable" Gumshoe started. Kyoko's gaze scanned the dead body intently.

"They burned alive, right?" She asked. Gumshoe nodded.

"That's right pal. Others are inspecting the incinerator"

"Ooi, Gumshoe!" Someone shouted. All three raised their heads to the sound.

"Ema! You're ready?" Gumshoe asked.

Kyoko and Shuichi looked at each other and then Ema.

"So, the incinerator is too small to burn a person as large as the victim in one piece. We can see that the victim here is whole, so he was burned somewhere else." Ema said. Gumshoe listened and wrote the new info on a little notebook.

"Thanks pal."

Gumshoe didn't even realize that the two young detectives had vanished from his sight while he was talking. He looked around, slightly panicking and already thinking of yet another pay cut.

_Please don't be too far!_ He thought.

* * *

"Kyoko, isn't this weird?" Shuichi asked. He pointed at the victim's hands. "This person wears rings, but they're all clean. No soot, no ash, no nothing. Not even scratches."

"You're absolutely right. Also, you can tell their boots are still intact. Burned but in much better shape than everything else on them."

"Their pockets are empty. Maybe the other detectives got them?

"That's still open. But look, there's a darker are in the middle. The burning is much more severe on his waist." Kyoko said. Shuichi was deep in thought.

"Maybe... this person was burned twice?"

"Explain?"

"Arms, head and chest first. Legs after that. Maybe the murderer was in a hurry and that's why the legs and boots are less burned than the rest."

"Good thinking, Shuichi."

* * *

Phoenix Wright, attorney at law was dumbfounded. He was this close of a mental breakdown and start crying in the court, again, but the scraps of his pride prevented that.

"She wore rings, right? They should be all dirty" the opposing lawyer, Payne, explained.

"I'm well aware of that..." Phoenix said and muffled a sniffle on his sleeve. This was so bad, his client was seemingly the only person who was around and had time to plant the rings, in a futile attempt to frame the young, princely witness right in front of them. "The rings are all new, made of... rose gold... wait!" Phoenix rose up, with new confidence.

"Witness said that he wouldn't settle to rose gold, right?"

"Yes! Any jewellery I buy for my girl has to be gold or silver, none of that mixed stuff"

"And there's the key. My client knows you well enough to know your preferences. So, who planted the rings, and why?"

Payne was definitely panicking. He was sweating bullets and breathed heavily.

* * *

Yet another victory to Phoenix Wright! Maya jumped and hugged him tightly.

"You were so cool! I was holding my breath most of the time!" Maya said. Phoenix smiled and pat her head.

"Thanks, Maya"

The door opened loudly and someone even louder came to them.

"Pal! I was so worried but you did it!" Gumshoe said, eyes watery. Two youngsters, no older than high-schoolers followed him. Phoenix cocked his head.

"Thanks, but who are these two?" He asked. Kyoko looked him sharply in the eyes.

"We found the evidence" She said. Shuichi nodded and adjusted his cap.

"Found the evidence? How can I thank you?" Phoenix asked.

"Take us all to eat, Nick. There's a new booth right around the corner!" Maya said, before anyone else could say anything. Phoenix rolled his eyes but let out a small laugh.

"If our little detectives here don't mind that, then sure. Gumshoe, you too. We know you're hungry" He said. Gumshoe looked around, a slight embarrassed blush on his face.

"Thanks pal..."

"What's on the menu?" Shuichi asked.

"Knowing Maya here, probably burgers. Maybe ramen. Don't get your hopes too high" Phoenix said.

"Niiick! Let's go! I'm hungry!"

"Yeah yeah, Maya. Let's go!"


End file.
